


Prom

by dainochild



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crack, Crossdressing, M/M, POV First Person, POV Minor Character, Prom, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainochild/pseuds/dainochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a high school AU setting, Gold has been nominated for Prom King and Silver, due to a complicated scheme, has been nominated for Prom Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [decembercat](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=decembercat).



Silver immediately blamed Gold.  
  
It was, frankly, all according to plan. Silver’s pretty easy to figure out. Sure, he tsuns, he tsuns, he tsuns and he tsuns, but on the rare occasion where he deres, you can figure out a lot. And when something makes him tsun a lot, that usually means he kind of likes it.  
  
My point is, of course, that Gold makes Silver tsun. Even hearing Gold’s name gets Silver tsun. He’ll turn away, he’ll scoff, he’ll make disdainful remarks blushing all the while. It’s really cute.  
  
Gold’s a shoo-in for Prom King. He’s loud, he’s talkative, he’s pretty good at sport (he’s no Red but he still helps thrash our rival team every week or so) and he’s dated a cheerleader. So I, out of the kindness of my heart, decided to make Silver his Queen. I mean, that’s what best friends are for.  
  
Silver ranted about how terrible and offensive and awful this is like anybody actually cared all the way to the cafeteria for lunch. I nodded along and kept my face neutral, especially when Gold shouted, as we walked past:  
  
“I always knew you were a princess, Silv!”  
  
I grabbed Silver’s arm and dragged him away, spitting and hissing like a tsundere cat, towards a table. On the way, Lance stopped us and, being the knowledgeable and creepy SRC president, informed Silver, “All candidates for Prom Queen must wear dresses to the event, I hope you know.”  
  
I let Silver punch Lance.  
  


*

  
  
The pseudo-friendship between Gold and Silver is epic. They clearly don’t hate each other, yet they insult each other all the time and it attracts a lot of attention. A few months ago, Gold’s cheerleader girlfriend (Lyra) had delicately broken up with him, explaining that she didn’t want to get in the way of his feelings for Silver any more.  
  
Yeah. They’re so obvious that  _Lyra_  saw it. Freaking  _Lyra_. Her tits are bigger than her brain, and her tits aren’t even that big.  
  
Their lab partnership in chemistry is similarly epic. You’d expect a clutz and a moron to be the worst combination ever, but they get shit done. They work better together than Green and I do, even though Green and I are, individually, smarter than both of them. It’s cos Green’s a dick.  
  
So while Green and I are getting Bs and Cs because he’s a dick who keeps exploding crap just to piss me off, Gold and Silver are getting As. I used to think it was evidence of the lack of justice in the world, but now I see it’s evidence of their epic romance.  
  
I totally didn’t stuff the ballot box with nominations for Silver for revenge. Nope.

*

  
“I’m not going,” Silver informed me.  
  
“You’re helping me buy a dress or else,” I replied pleasantly.  
  
“No, idiot, I know that, I’m already here, aren’t I?” Silver ever eloquently retorted. “I’m not going to Prom.”  
  
“Yes you are.”  
  
“No way in hell.”  
  
I pulled the photos from my handbag. “You’re going, if you don’t want these spread everywhere.”  
  
Silver considered it for a moment. “…I fucking hate you.”

*

  
Silver looked like a princess in his prom dress. It was black, because Silver has no imagination or range. He could’ve put a model to shame, with how well he managed to catwalk in it and how flat his chest was.  
  
I didn’t tell him to catwalk. Silver’s just a natural diva. Comes with the tsundere.  
  
I’d put posters up all over the school to promote Silver, blackmailed Green with a recording of him singing ‘ _Toxic_ ’ into promoting Silver and carefully explained to Gold that if Silver won, he’d be Gold’s queen.  
  
“I don’t think he’d like that,” Gold said, like a moron. “The queen part, I mean. It’d be pretty humiliating.”  
  
He’s a moron. He doesn’t see the bigger picture.  
  
The dancing was boring due to the music all being shit, but seeing Silver prickle whenever he was asked to dance was just, amazing. He told them all to fuck off. I assume it’s cos none of them were Gold.  
  
He also kept saying that he hated me, but he didn’t mean it.  
  
The moment came; the announcement of the Prom King and Prom Queen. The principal called them all on stage. I had to drag Silver up. I tried to turn him to face Gold, except… Gold wasn’t there.  
  
For a moment, I thought my entire plan was ruined. There was a long silence.  
  
“Gold?” the principal called. “Gold, where are you?”  
  
The gym door opened. Everybody turned to look. There, in a bright yellow satin dress, was Gold.  
  
“Oh my god,” rang around the room. Gold just grinned as he walked up to the stage, passed Silver and muttered:  
  
“See, it’s not so bad.”  
  
“…idiot,” Silver brilliantly replied.  
  
It’s enough to give you cavities.  
  
Of course, with all my work, they were voted King and Queen respectively. I swear their dance did give me cavities, just ask my dentist.  
  
On the way home, Silver muttered at me, “You’re an idiot, Blue.”  
  
He means ‘genius who saved my love life’. He’s just tsun.


End file.
